powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Beast Storm (Galactinon Version)
'Power Rangers Beast Storm '''is the fourth season of Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was proceeded by Power Rangers V-Quest and succeeded by Power Rangers Elemental. It was created by Galactinon as the 4th season. It contains some elements from Hyakuuju Sentai Gaoranger and Power Rangers Wild Force. Plot Empress Jenta has been scowering the universe in search for the Beast Coins, legendary items that bestow special gifts upon whom the coins deem worthy of weilding them. With the Sword of Infinity, an item that when combined with the Beast Coins gives the user power to rewrite time, space and reality, in her grasp The Beast Coins chose five individuals to use their powers to defeat Jenta and take back the sword. Characters Beast Rangers Dark Beast Rangers Allies *Poisonfang *Heltar Lupusa *Black Prince *Liana Drake Villains *Jenta *White Prince *Hater *Bant *Dark Beast Rangers Arsenal *Beast Morpher *Beast Coins *Tiger Claw Morpher *Beast Stone: Each Ranger with their respective stone can access armor specific to the strengths and animal. *Lion Sword ◆ *Panther Fangs ◆ *Elephant Shield ◆ *Leopard Claws ◆ *Wolf Staff ◆ *Claw Beast Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆ Dark Arsenal *Dark Beast Morpher *Beast Coins *Beast Stone *Snake Whip ✶ *Jaguar Blaster ✶ *Shark Hammer ✶ *Eagle Bow ✶ *Dolphin Daggers ✶ *Dark Beast Cannon ✶✶✶✶✶ Zords ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ dark zord *Lion Zord ◆ *Panther Zord ◆ *Elephant Zord ◆ *Leopard Zord ◆ *Wolf Zord ◆ *Tiger Zord ◆ Auxillary Zords *Shark Zord ❖ *Scorpion Zord ❖ *Gorilla Zord ❖ *Polar Bear Zord ❖ *Swallow Zord ❖ *Falcon Zord ❖ *Crocodile Zord ❖ Dark Zords * Snake Zord ✶ *Jaguar Zord ✶ *Hammerhead Zord ✶ *Eagle Zord ✶ *Dolphin Zord ✶ Megazords *Beast Storm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Shark Storm Megazord◆❖◆◆◆ *Scorpion Storm Megazord◆◆◆❖◆ *Gorilla Storm Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Polar Storm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Swallow Storm Megazord◆◆◆❖◆ *Falcon Storm Megazord◆◆❖◆◆ *Crocodile Storm Megazord◆◆◆◆❖ *Tiger Claw Megazord◆ *Claw King Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Jungle Beast Megazord❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Beast King Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ Dark Megazords *Dark Storm Megazord ✶✶✶✶✶ Episodes *Episode 1: Storm is Coming Part 1 (Chris and Lindsay debut) *Episode 2: Storm is Coming Part 2 (Noryl debuts) *Episode 3: Storm is Coming Part 3 (Tideus debuts) *Episode 4: Storm is Coming Part 4 (Brentan debuts) *Episode 5: Storm is Coming Part 5 *Episode 6: Claws Are In *Episode 7: Master and Student *Episode 8: Dark Future (Dark Beast Rangers debut) *Episode 9: Atomic Blue Haired Alien *Episode 10: Black and White *Episode 11: Fanged Up *Episode 12: On the Ship *Episode 13: Slavery *Episode 14: Claws and Spirts Part 1(Spirit Rangers and Beast Rangers team up.) *Episode 15: Claws and Spirits Part 2 *Episode 16: Black and Blue *Episode 17: Stripes Part 1 *Episode 18: Stripes Part 2 (Milo Baxter becomes Tiger Ranger.) *Episode 19: Poison *Episode 20: Captured Part 1 *Episode 21: Captured Part 2 *Episode 22: Blue Struggle *Episode 23: Yellow Struggle *Episode 24: Blue in Success (Dark Blue Ranger is defeated.) *Episode 25: Black Struggle *Episode 26: Yellow in Success (Dark Yellow Ranger is defeated.) *Episode 27: Green Struggle *Episode 28: The Other Side *Episode 29: Green in Success (Dark Green Ranger is defeated.) *Episode 30: Red Struggle *Episode 31: Fighting *Episode 32: Black in Success (Dark Pink Ranger is defeated.) *Episode 33: Underdog *Episode 34: Red in Success (Dark Red Ranger is defeated.) *Episode 35: Reunite *Episode 36: Powerless *Episode 37: Rolling Out Part 1 (V Rangers and Beast Rangers team up.) *Episode 38: Rolling Out Part 2 *Episode 39: Going Under *Episode 40: Prison *Episode 41: Escape Part 1 *Episode 42: Escape Part 2 *Episode 43: Battle's End Part 1 *Final Episode: Battle's End Part 2 (Jenta is defeated and the Sword is recovered) Notes *This is the first season with an orange ranger. *This is the first season with a male green ranger. *This is the first season with a team of Evil Rangers. *This is the first season with the team line up of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. *This is the first season with a main female antagonist. *This is the first season where the rangers gain special powers on their own. *This is the first season where there is only one female ranger. Category:Galactinon Category:Series